


If Coffee's Bitter, Then That Makes Two of Us

by vampiric



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's all alone for the night, so what could keep him better company than a coffee maker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Coffee's Bitter, Then That Makes Two of Us

_10:38 PM_   was the only thing that Gerard's phone read. He hadn't really been expecting any new texts; Frank had fallen asleep a few hours ago and, well.. Gerard really didn't have any other friends. It was Ray's birthday, so Mikey had invited him over for a small party. The only person Gerard ever had over was Frank, but even he hadn't wanted to hang out that night. Gerard had desperately wanted to talk to Frank in this moment of pure loneliness, but he wasn't sure his friend wanted to talk to him so he decided to stay quiet until the other kid texted him first. 

 _I need coffee._  Gerard thought suddenly. His hands began to twitch and he picked at the skin on his fingertips. He wasn't sure why he, a 14 year old kid, had suddenly had this strong of an urge to drink the bitter stuff but he knew he needed some now. Gerard drank a lot of coffee for someone his size, but this was the first time he had an actual _craving_   for it. He set down the art supplies that he'd been using to create a portrait of a grey sky and set out to the kitchen. Mikey and his friend were sitting on the living room couch watching a stupid movie about sports or something else that Gerard had no interest in. Ray looked over at him, but he kept his eyes locked on the coffee maker. He dragged himself over and began putting together the things he needed to brew a cup for himself. His parents had bought a newer and more high-tech coffee maker for themselves, so it was what Gerard had been using. The coffee brewed very quickly to Gerard's satisfaction and he picked up his mug, sipping some of the hot liquid after he fixed it with creamer. Suddenly, Gerard remembered that their old coffee maker was in the garage. If he took the thing into his room, it meant he didn't have to come out for the rest of the night. Gerard was always looking for ways to get out of social interaction, so he grinned and made his way into the musky room where his dad's car was. The car was half painted black, but the rest was a horrible red color that had been chipping for months by this point. Shaking his head quickly as if it would get his thoughts off of the car and onto the true mission, Gerard opened a tall cabinet and scanned it for the machine. He didn't see it at first since his mind was moving too swiftly for him to catch up with it, but after a few more times looking over the shelves he caught sight of it. He picked it up, gathering the cords and moving cautiously back into the house. He picked up the can of coffee grounds from the cupboard and set both items on the counter. He swung another cupboard open and grabbed the first cup he could find that actually had a lid on it, setting it down with the rest of the stuff. Gerard then took a small plastic container and the glass jar of sugar from the kitchen's baking cabinet and began to pour the small white grains until he was satisfied with the amount of sugar in the container. He turned around decently fast and opened his refrigerator, picking up the bottle of hazlenut creamer that technically belonged to his mother. He took the cup and held it in place while he tilted the bottle of creamer until he had enough. Then, carrying everything tightly in his arms, he headed back into his room where he set the things down on his dresser and plugged the coffee maker into a wall outlet.

It took a while for the coffee to actually start brewing after Gerard poured water into its proper compartment, but once it was halfway done it had started making awful sputtering and choking sounds. Gerard's eyes widened. The thing couldn't possibly break, he'd only gotten 6 ounces of coffee out of it! He lifted the machine's lid and was shocked to find that the holder of the coffee filter and grounds had become filled to its brim with brown water. He attempted to pour this liquid in the hole where it would spill into the pot, but when he tried this, he saw actual flames. They were extremely small, but they were flames and Gerard was promptly terrified.  
_"Shit!"_   Gerard hissed under his breath. He hadn't quite seen this happen before, so he started to panic. He yanked the cord of the coffee maker out of the wall and cradled it in his arms like it was his own child. He opened his bedroom door quietly so that if anyone was asleep in the living room, they wouldn't be woken up. He tiptoed out of the hallway and back into the kitchen where he placed the coffee maker back on the counter and strategically pulled the filter out of the top part. He dumped the water into the kitchen sink and plucked the filter itself out, throwing it into the trash can a few feet away. He then rinsed everything off and dried it, taking out the coffee pot and wrapping the cord back around the machine. He began making his way grudgingly out into the garage where he placed the coffee maker in the cabinet he got it from.  
_At least I've got 6 ounces._. He thought, picking up the pot and swirling it around, watching the coffee move as he did so. He took it back into his room and swigged the rest of the coffee he'd made with the more expensive machine earlier that night. It was cold by this point, but to Gerard, coffee was coffee. Once his mug was empty, he poured a bit more into it from the pot he'd made a few minutes before. He still had a few ounces left, but he was sure it would be gone soon. Man, was this going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> okay for the record, everything in this story actually legit happened to me like an hour ago smh
> 
> btw i almost called this "without coffee im a shell of a man" but yknow


End file.
